My Name is Taimu: Time Child
by Arain Light
Summary: Taimu doesn't remember anything before waking up in the Southern Water Tribe with Sokka and Katara. Anything but her name. So when she meets Aang, the Avatar, something clicks. But she's different then everyone. For some reason, she can bend all four elements. But does she tell anyone? No. Because who would believe her? The girl who bends all four. (You'll understand later)


The images swirled around me, yet I couldn't make them out. People called someone's name, was it mine? Where am I? Who are these people? The ground was coming at me fast, I couldn't stop. My body took control, and I started dancing with strange, foreign movements in the air. Suddenly, as if to listen to my movements, the water rose and surrounded me in an icy whirlpool.

Time slowed and I finally got my first clear look of myself in the water's icy reflection. My hair was wild in the wind, whipping around my tan reflection. I had a bright, neon sky-blue color for one eye, and a deep, rich evergreen color for the right one. But strangely enough, they were shifting. Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, purple, onyx, violet. Until, finally, my eyes settled, and the long awaited question arose. Who am I? I blacked out as my body glowed.

I heard a voice. A girl's. But whose?

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories of the old days of peace, when the Avatar-"

"Avatar?" The word seemed familiar on my tongue.

"Kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. That all changed when the Fire Nation attacked."

The Fire Nation? The words seemed bitter and full of hate. But yet, had a feel of hidden love.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years past and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he still has a lot to learn before he can save anyone. But, I believe. . . .that Aang can save the world."

I now noticed my surroundings, just realizing that my eyes were opened, but blank. Chunks of earth flew past me, in all different shapes and sizes. It flowed steadily in a tube of icy, shining water I seemed to be falling through. Air whipped my hair across my face and back, giving me a light feeling. Fire swirled around every rock and pebble, the water not quenching it. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling.

"What are you?" someone asked. "Answer truthfully."

"I don't know."

"Where do you come from?"

"I don't know."

"Who is your family?"

"I don't know."

"Who are you?"

"I. . . .I don't know."

Each voice had changed with each question. The first one, "What are you?" was rough and stiff, like the earth. The second one, "Where do you come from?" was heated, like an uncontrollable flame, like fire. The third one, "Who is your family?" was wise and peaceful, like the wind. The last one, "Who are you?" was calming and cool, like water.

Earth.

Fire.

Air.

Water.

"Do you want to know your name?" all four voices asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Your name is Taimu. Time Child. Don't ever forget it. It is your name, no one else's. Your identity. Your key to locked doors. The key to your past. Now: What are you?"

"I am a bender!"

"Where do you come from?"

"I come from where I was and where I will return at some point."

"Who is your family?"

"My friends are my family."

"Who are you?"

My eyes opened, and a warm feeling engrossed me. It didn't burn like fire, but it didn't freeze like water, it didn't whip like air, and it didn't stiffen like earth. It was a combination of all four, which is why is warmed me. Each blocked and supported the other, creating this warm feeling.

I realized I wasn't '_Falling_', I was '_**Flying**_'.

"My name is Taimu! I am the. . . .the. . . .the. . . ."

My eyes felt heavy with sleep as they shut. Who am I? What am I? What's an Avatar? What war? Everything I gathered drained from me, leaving me blank. But I grasped one thing. One single, important thing I'd need.

Taimu.


End file.
